True Love
by Nature's Fire
Summary: Sam's jealousy and fear of rejection has reached it's boiling point. She gets into a major fight with Freddie and wants to end their friendship, can they fix what has been broken?


True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I never did and I never will, get over it!

A/N: You may recognize me through my main account, I'm writing the M fics and whatnot with this account so that my ever-snooping grandfather won't read them, I'd rather he read none of my stories, but since I have 50 stories over there, I just can't move them to this account.

A/N: I looked in the M section and it had just about every pairing but Seddie, so here it is.

-TRUE LOVE-

Sam sat on her sofa, she was running through old photo albums of her childhood years. She was twenty years old and living in an apartment off campus, Freddie and Carly lived on campus. She and Freddie just had a major fight, sure they had a million fights in the past, but this one was just the biggest fight that she could remember. Sam opened the photo album and stared at the first picture, it was of her and Freddie, both were at a very young age.

She and Freddie first met around five years of age, it was a cold day and they shared a common demon at the time. Sam wiped a tear from her eye and let out a sigh, their first meeting brought on by a tragedy, and this was probably the last she'd ever talk to Freddie again. Their last meeting would surely be tragic as what caused their first, the death of their fathers. Sam ran a finger over the glossed photo and remembered the day.

-_Flashback_ -

"Mommy, I don't want to go to the park!" shouted a five year old little girl. Sam Puckett usually loved parks, but today she didn't want to go, she didn't want to do anything at all.

"You should have some fun," Mrs. Puckett said with a teary smile. "I think you should get out of the house every now and then. A five year old girl shouldn't stay cooped up in the house."

"I want to wait for Daddy to come home, I don't want to leave!" Mrs. Puckett looked at her daughter sadly and let a tear fall.

"Sam…your father…I'm afraid he's not going to come back." Sam's eyes widened and she stared at her mom with confusion.

"What do you mean? Why won't daddy come back?"

"Sam, your father…do you remember the accident he was in a week ago?" Sam nodded her head slowly and Mrs. Puckett let out a choked sob. "The doctors, they called last night and they told me that your father had passed on, he died."

"Mommy, what does that mean?"

"He's gone, Sam. He's gone and he's never going to come back…I'm sorry." Sam's eyes shook and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"D-Daddy isn't coming home?" Her mother shook her head and Sam looked to the ground. At that, she broke her hold from her mom and ran off.

"Sam, wait!" Sam ran to a small area, it was a set of rocks that formed a circle. She got on one rock and brought her knees to her chest; she stared at the ground and started to cry.

"I want my daddy…" Sam stopped crying when she heard a noise, she looked up to see a five year old boy standing in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Freddie Benson, why are you crying?"

"Go away!" Freddie did not leave her; instead he sat down on the rock next to her and sighed.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Why are you still here, I said go away and leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you." Freddie looked at her and then looked at the ground.

"I'm sad too…" Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Freddie; he kicked his feet out and closed his eyes. "My mommy says that we're alone, dad isn't here anymore…"

"Your daddy left you too?" Freddie looked at Sam and blinked, his father didn't leave them, his father died.

"Is that why you're sad?"

"Mommy says dad's not coming back. Didn't he love us? Why would he just leave us and not come back?" Freddie looked up to the sky and gave a soft and subtle smile.

"Mom says when someone dies; it doesn't mean they don't love you."

"What do you know?"

"Mom says that when someone dies, they go into the sky and they watch over you forever." Sam's brow furrowed and she looked up into the sky, she tilted her head and then looked back at Freddie.

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah, my mommy is smart!"

"You sound like a momma's boy to me, but okay. Oh, my name is Sam Puckett by the way!"

"I know, we're in Mrs. Cleveland's class together, but you never really notice me."

"Oh…well then let's be friends!"

"Okay!"

-_End Flashback-_

"Everything was great from then," Sam said quietly. "Everything was great until she came into the picture and you forgot all about me." Sam turned the page and stared at a photo of Carly. She had only become Carly's friend when Carly moved to the city; they were ten when that happened.

Freddie, Carly and Sam all met at the same time, while at a theater. Carly started talking to Freddie and he seemed to be interested in what she was saying. Of course after that, Carly came to their school and continued to talk to Freddie.

"It was only natural that I was jealous of the attention back then…" That was just when her jealousy of Carly first begun, but it was not the first time guys seemed to notice Carly over her.

From Freddie to Jake all the way to Jonah, every guy she knew had noticed Carly first. It was always Carly, nobody cared about her, that's why she picked on Freddie. She hoped to get Freddie's attention, but he always loved Carly, at least that's what he said.

"I've done it; I've ruined whatever friendship we ever had…" A tear rolled down Sam's face as she remembered the fight they just had, she hated that she had to have the fight with Freddie. Now that it was done, it couldn't be undone.

-_Flashback-_

Freddie, Sam and Carly were sitting around his room, he lived in the apartments on campus at their college. Sam was sitting on the bed while Freddie was trying to find something on the computer, Carly was next to him but Sam missed all the annoyed looks that Freddie sent toward Carly.

It had been years since Freddie stopped saying he loved Carly, he started to feel bad since it felt like he was lying every time he said it. He never would admit to that though, but he didn't know what to think of Carly anymore. Carly was nice and everything, but she just wasn't as close as she once was.

"I still think it started in Africa," Carly said as she stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm willing to bet money on it."

"I wouldn't," Freddie stated. "Heh, you're in theater, you're not supposed to know these things." Carly rolled her eyes and Freddie smirked at her, he looked over at Sam and smiled. "What do you think, Sam?"

"I don't know dork," Sam said with narrow eyes. "Frankly, I don't care." Freddie tilted his head and crossed his arms, he had to wonder what was wrong with Sam.

"You've been acting strange all week, what is it?" Sam crossed her arms and stared at Freddie.

"It's not just this week, it's been a hell of a lot longer, you've just never noticed. Well I'm getting tired…" Sam stood up and glared at Carly. "Leave."

"What? Why?" Carly asked.

"Get out; I need to talk to the tech geek." Sam's voice was in a growl, Carly nodded and rushed out of the room. Freddie stood up slowly and Sam glared at him. "You, all your life, it's been about _her!"_ Freddie stared at her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked.

"Don't talk to me like you don't know what's going on. You just don't get it, Carly will never love you and she never has! I've been going out on a limb here trying to impress you, but ever since we were ten, you've just completely ignored me. Everything you do is with her! Everything you do has something to do with Carly, it's all her, all the time! I can't take it anymore, it's driving me insane!"

"Sam…"

"If you want to ask if I'm jealous, yeah, I'm jealous. I'm jealous of all the affection she gets, when she came into our lives, I thought she could just be a mutual friend. Yet, when she entered our lives, she took over your world and you just completely ignored me! The only way to ever get anything to you was to argue with you!"

"Now that isn't true, I've always noticed you!"

"Like hell you have, you've always been saying how much in love you were with her!"

"I don't do it anymore! I don't love Carly, I-"

"Why do you even bother? Of course you do, you always have, why should it be any different now!"

"Because it _is_ different now…"

"No it's not; you still always do things with Carly! It's always her and you barely even talk to me."

"That's not true!"

"Why the hell am I even here anymore? You don't talk to me, Carly spends more time with you…you know, maybe we should just call it off!"

"What?"

"Our friendship, you know, the one that started back when we were five. Yeah, the one on the rock, it's over! It never happened! Freddie Benson you can consider me no longer your friend, I doubt I even existed at all!"

"Sam, come on!"

"It's always about Carly, so focus on her, I could care less." Sam swiftly left the room in tears, not thinking of what she had just done. She reached a breaking point; her jealousy toward Carly had finally made her break down. What she couldn't say was that she had loved Freddie, she loved him for years, she even started crushing on him back when the were five. Carly stopped her just outside the door, she tried to push back but Carly placed her hands on her shoulders. "Carly, what are you doing? Let me go."

"I want to know what that was all about."

"You can have him." Carly raised her eyebrow in confusion and Sam let out a sigh. "You can have him, I…I can't keep fighting. I love him, Carly, I love him but he'll never see it. He loves you too much to ever love me; I _always_ come in second to you. Even to Jonah I came in second…"

"Well Jonah got what he deserved, but you don't come in second to me at all." Sam brushed Carly's hands off her and left the area.

-_End Flashback-_

Freddie drove through the pouring rain as fast as he could, ignoring all traffic lights and stop signs along the way. Sam's apartment was only two miles and he needed to get to it as fast as he could. All he knew hung on this; all which ever made him happy could end in an instant. He didn't know what was making Sam feel the way she did, he didn't ever say he liked Carly and he didn't like Carly. He had been spending more time with her lately, but that was because he had to.

"I will not lose Sam," Freddie said with a small growl. "I _can't_ lose Sam, I love her!" Freddie turned the corner and found the apartment complex, he drove in and found a good place to park. Freddie quickly got out of the car and started running toward Sam's apartment. He was thinking of what he was going to say to her, he needed to find a way that she was going to listen.

He knew of her feelings for him, at least now he knew for sure. For years he had been bottling them up, unsure of whether he should open them and let all hell break loose. When Freddie reached the apartment door that he had been looking for, he quickly knocked as quickly as he could.

"I'm coming!" Was the soft angelic voice that belonged to Sam, Freddie loved that voice, he loved everything about the angel that voice belonged to. The door opened and Sam stared directly into Freddie's eyes. "F-Freddie, what are you doing here? I thought I said I didn't ever want to see you again…"

"You may have said it, but I didn't say it, and I'm sure your heart didn't say it either." Freddie embraced Sam and swiftly kissed her lips, taking her by surprise. When he parted, Sam's lip was trembling and her eyes were shaking.

"Freddie…what on earth has gotten into you?"

"We need to talk, is that okay, Sam?"

"Y-Yeah, that's perfectly fine…" Freddie and Sam walked into the place and closed the door, it felt good to be out of the rain. "Freddie, about those things I said to you earlier."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Sam's eyes were wide, she hadn't expected him to apologize for anything at all.

"Years ago when I first started saying how I loved Carly, I loved only you. I had a crush on you; you were the first real girl to ever talk to me. I think that even though I've stopped, you've been letting Carly get to you. I think also, lately I've neglected you when I shouldn't have. College was just getting so stressful and both Carly and I had a project that we had to hurry on. You've been letting your jealousy fester all this time?"

"Yes…"

"Don't, because I love you, Sam. I love you and _only_ you, you have something that Carly will never have."

"What is that?"

"Me." Freddie kissed Sam's lips once more and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she could feel the warmth of his kiss flowing deep inside of her. She knew this was true love, but she wanted to be sure that she would always be his.

**-THE M PART IS HERE-**

"Freddie, I want to stay with you forever. I want to know that I'm yours."

"Then I can do that for you, if you will let me." Freddie smiled softly and Sam knew what his statement meant, she blushed lightly and nodded her head. Freddie kissed her lips and ran his hands down to her waist, he stopped and let her lead. Sam gripped the edges of his shirt and slowly peeled it off of him. She was astonished by the muscles that he had, she got up and led him into the bedroom where he lay on the bed. She got on top of him and began to kiss his chest; she trailed her soft kisses down his chest and stopped when she made it to the hem of his jeans.

Sam slowly unbuttoned his blue jeans and pulled the zipper down, she could see the bulge in his pants start to grow. Sam pulled his pants down and eventually took them off of his legs, next, she removed his underwear. Sam blushed lightly when she spotted his crotch, she took it in her hand and placed it in her mouth.

Sam moved her head up and down, Freddie made a grunting sound as she started to move at a slightly quicker pace. Sam finally ceased this and moved up the bed to kiss Freddie's lips, while doing this, he started to pull her shirt off. Soon, Sam was fully undressed and once more was kissing Freddie's lips with passion.

"I love you Freddie," Sam whispered.

"I love you too, Sam." Freddie placed his hands Sam's waist and switched her position to the bottom, he brought his lips to Sam's nipple and started sucking on it. Sam tilted her head back and gasped lightly as this took place, Freddie then moved to Sam's other nipple and used his tongue to play with it.

Sam then gasped as she felt Freddie's hand reach in between her legs, he massaged that area with his fingers and she let out a soft moan. Freddie then looked at Sam and smile softly.

"Do it Freddie, I'm ready, but please be gentle…" Freddie nodded and slowly spread Sam's legs out, he held his crotch as he touched in between Sam's legs. Her body shook as she felt his warmth touch her, slowly and carefully he penetrated her. As he did this, she let out a slight yelp. "Okay, I'm ready…"

Freddie started out with slow thrusts, Sam's body shook with each thrust; her eyes were closed as the pain started to turn to pleasure. Freddie's thrusts started to quicken and with each thrust, Sam emitted a moan. Every now and then, Sam would let out a small squeal that Freddie adored. Sam was breathless now, her panting was starting to quicken with Freddie's, she knew it wouldn't be long before she gave in.

Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck as he continued his job, she continued to squeak and moan with pleasure and passion. Soon Sam's eyes shot open and she let out one final gasp and breathless pant as she felt Freddie's essence explode inside of her.

Freddie kissed Sam's lips as they fell back on the bed, Sam moved her hands to Freddie's back and her nails started to dig in, Freddie wasn't finished yet. Sam gasped as Freddie continued his pursuit; she bit her lip and tried to keep her screaming inside of her. Her nails were scratching Freddie's back and her head was on his shoulder, she felt him kiss her neck and move his hand up her back.

Freddie seemed to know what he was doing and he was as much of a virgin as Sam was. Sam tilted her head back and screamed as Freddie's pace grew faster and harder, he moved his hands to her breasts and began to rub them. Sam screamed out one final time as Freddie exploded inside of her again, this time Freddie was finished. Freddie pulled out and kissed Sam's lips, he looked into her eyes with a look that told her that he was hers forever and she was his.

Sam panted as she gazed into his eyes, she was happy, she had Freddie and that was something Carly would never have. She loved him and she knew that he loved her in return, that was truly the greatest feeling she had ever felt.

-**MAJOR M PART ENDS HERE-**

"I'll always love you," Freddie said as he gently kissed Sam's forehead and then her lips. "You are my first and you will be my last."

"What?"

"I want you to be my wife." Sam smiled and then kissed Freddie once more, she wanted nothing more than to be his wife.

"Yes Freddie, yes, I would love to marry you!" Sam and Freddie both knew now that they had found their true love, and now that they had their one true love, they were never going to let go.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, I figured there had to be an M rated Seddie, so I wrote one for you!


End file.
